


Just A Little Longer

by krissmnasi



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissmnasi/pseuds/krissmnasi
Summary: Harry isn't a morning person, but Hamish is.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Just A Little Longer

For all his politeness, his calmness, and his overall gentlemanliness, Harry was not a morning person. Whether that was by nature or due to his late-night missions, he simply couldn’t find the will to wake up early in the morning. But Hamish, he woke up at the ass-crack of the sunrise, when light just barely rose above the ground and the faintest sight of it slipped through the curtains. He had no reason to get up other than being the head techie in the organisation.

Just as Hamish is about to move the covers of the blanket, Harry turns beside him on the mattress, arms wrapping around him and snuggling closer. “Pete’s sake, Harry,” he mumbles but he doesn’t have the heart to lift Harry’s arm to leave.

“Five more minutes,” Harry responds, good eye still shut, nose nuzzling into the crook of Hamish’s chin, lips resting on his neck. One leg goes over Hamish’s waist, pulling him closer, and Hamish grunts, shifting to get more comfortable in the grasp. “But if you let me stay for ten then I’ll make breakfast for you.”

“Mmm. But we have to get to work, love.” Of course, neither of them had any eye of scrutiny placed on them. They were still working with disabilities, Harry with one eye and Hamish with no legs, but Hamish prided himself on being there on time. Harry, despite being a gentleman, took liberties where he could. As an act of rebellion, the shorter of the two pressed kisses to Hamish’s neck, lazy and soft.

Then there was more frequency, paired by shuffling, Harry moving to get atop Hamish and press kisses up to his cheeks, then his nose, and finally his lips. Both of his hands kept himself balanced as they held him up on either side of his husband, both keeping him above him and entrapping him. “They can handle us being a bit late.”

Harry continues his tirade, grinding against Hamish just a bit, but only to make himself more appealing. While Hamish returns the kisses, though, he doesn’t fall into Harry’s trap. The elusive Harry Hart can’t escape from Hamish Mycroft who, with a swift movement of his arms, manages to topple Harry down face-up on the mattress and pinning him down with just his stumps and elbows. “If we go now, I’ll give you an evening shag. On my desk, how does that sound?”

Harry laughs, the heels of his palms pushing against Hamish’s chest to make him move out of the way. But Hamish stays above him, leans down to catch another kiss, and Harry takes his chance to grab a pillow and put it between them. Hamish’s lips meet fabric instead of skin. “Okay, you’ve made your point. Let’s go, come on.”


End file.
